User of the Year 2010
User of the Year 2010 was Board 8's eighth annual UotY competition, hosted by Ed Bellis with help from Carvey. (Check below the Final Rankings to see detailed results from each round, plus the winner's victory speech.) User of the Year 2010 Final List 1. neonreaper 2. Ed Bellis 3. MajinZidane 4. Icehawk 5. Princess Anri 6. Shadow Ryoko 7. the icon ownz all 8. Sir Chris 9. WiggumFan267 10. Tom Bombadil 11. RustyMrMokka 12. AlecTrevelyan006 13. SuperAngelo128 14. Justin_Crossing 15. Ayvuir 16. Ngamer64 17. ExThaNemesis 18. X_Dante_X 19. Swift 20. MrSmartGuy 21. Not Dave 22. Procrastinater 23. th3l3fty 24. Yoblazer 25. FFDragon 26. fetusbucketeer 27. Silver_Ermine 28. transience 29. gotspork 30. Cokes 31. LiselTestify 32. SEP 33. UltimaterializerX 34. JaKyL25 35. Drakeryn 36. Luster Soldier 37. Lopen 38. voltch 39. Heroic Palmer 40. SHINE GET 64 41. nintendogirl1 42. Vengeful_KBM 43. DpObliVion 44. Dr_Football 45. SenpaiDessus 46. War 47. SemiFinal vs Belarus 48. MoogleKupo 49. KleenexTissue50 50. Team Rocket Elite 51. Mega Mana 52. KamikazePotato 53. TheKnightOfNee 54. Lockes Ragnarok 55. Mer 56. therealosix 57. snowcampsoldier 58. TimJab 59. BIGPUN9999 60. Caelus 61. LeonhartFour 62. ZenOfThunder 63. thundersheep 64. HaRRicH 65. Seginustemple 66. SantaRPG 67. Theo72 68. DigitalIncision 69. Applekidjosh 70. Xcarvenger 71. Aecioo 72. sonicblastpunch 73. GrapefruitKing 74. Steiner 75. XxSoulxX 76. SpikeDragon 77. ProphetProfit 78. KommunistKoala 79. Ctrl Alt Del 80. raytan7585 81. Menji76 82. SBell0105 83. PrivateBiscuit1 84. Shoenin_Kakashi 85. Explicit Content 86. Kuge 87. Minipoooot 88. Forceful Dragon 89. charmander6000 90. sephsblade 91. Heroic Mario 92. Paratroopa1 93. DSRage 94. Lady Ashe 95. Weaku 96. foolmo 97. CrimsonOcean 98. TheKoolAidShoto 99. ZaziGuado 100. pxlated 101. DNEA 102. yazzy14 103. ctesjbuvf 104. CommodoreTN 105. SensiShadeSlaye 106. i am the game 107. metroid composite 108. The Utility Man 109. As I Desire 110. RayDyn 111. KingBartz 112. red13n 113. SmartMuffin 114. GodOfGaming 115. BBallman7 116. MSS 117. GMUN 118. Nevest 119. rammtay 120. FAHtastic 121. Janus5000 122. Wanglicious 123. Giggsalot 124. Master Moltar 125. Zylo the wolf 126. Yonex 127. Zea 128. Zachnorn 129. Shake 130. IhatethisCPU 131. tazzyboyishere 132. CasanovaZelos 133. sonten1 134. Ness26 135. Bonetail 136. TheRock1525 137. HeroicGammaRay 138. Mac Arrowny 139. KanzarisKelshen 140. BakusaiTenketsu 141. PepsiPlunge 142. Shaggy_Heru 143. Ayuyu 144. Redtooth 145. Fett0001 146. RevolverSaro 147. edwardsdv 148. Haguile 149. WalrusJump 150. Da_J 151. Blind Azathoth 152. TheOcelot 153. Pleinair 154. Biolizard28 155. TheLastOblesik 156. Jeff Zero 157. SF_Clowns 158. meisnewbie 159. MyWorldIsSquare 160. chocoboslayer 161. Meow1000 162. Surskit 163. KCF0107 164. warning_crazy 165. Random_Guy_42 166. Pokalicious 167. MysteriousStan 168. Naye745 169. Gaddswell 170. EndOfDiscOne 171. masterofmarth 172. DaruniaTheGoron 173. SephirothG 174. SlymDayspring 175. Chaotic Mind 176. paulg235 177. Chrono1219 178. Holy Excalibur 179. Alanna82 180. croy3 181. joyrock 182. Lieutenant Kettch 183. Dark_Spiral 184. amyvitality66 185. Naomi_Diamond 186. ff6man 187. MycroProcessor 188. Anagram 189. Kyle Bowen 190. vcharon 191. Dr Pizza 192. ChichiriMuyo 193. azazel22 194. SenorHouseMouse 195. Inviso 196. red sox 777 197. Dark Young Link 198. Vlado 199. Cloud and Squall 200. Revenus 201. Black_Hydras 202. andymancan 203. Amazing Telephone 204. Topstorm87 205. ZensGirlfriend 206. TsunamiXXVIII 207. Albion 208. kaonashi1 209. TheCodeisBosco 210. PrestonStarry 211. rockexe 212. MWC 213. stripey12isback 214. hochiminh 215. Tai 216. supershyguy65 217. darkx 218. Hippo 219. ertyu 220. pimanrules Results Round 8 1. +10 neonreaper (37 votes for, 27 against) 2. -2 Ed Bellis (30 votes for, 32 against) 3. -8 MajinZidane (23 votes for, 31 against) Round 7 Day 3 492 neonreaper 482 Icehawk 449 Princess Anri Day 2 320 MajinZidane 270 Icehawk 283 neonreaper 270 Princess Anri Day 1 157 Ed Bellis 132 Icehawk 156 MajinZidane 124 neonreaper 131 Princess Anri Round 6 (45.52%) 472 Tom Bombadil (54.48%) 565 Ed Bellis --- (50.41%) 669 MajinZidane (49.59%) 658 Shadow Ryoko --- (52.87%) 655 Icehawk (47.13%) 584 Sir Chris --- (49.46%) 637 the icon ownz all (50.54%) 651 Princess Anri --- (52.11%) 604 neonreaper (47.89%) 555 WiggumFan267 Round 5 Division 1 21,6 Ed Bellis (Day 1) 37,13 WiggumFan267 (Day 2) 59,37 the icon ownz all (Day 3) 62,40 neonreaper (Day 4) 80,52 Tom Bombadil (Day 5) --- 74,47 AlecTrevelyan006 (Day 5) 41,74 Justin_Crossing (Day 4) 40,59 Ngamer64 (Day 3) 26,43 X_Dante_X (Day 2) 6,22 MrSmartGuy (Day 1) Division 2 17,8 MajinZidane (Day 1) 38,21 Sir Chris (Day 2) 57,30 Icehawk (Day 3) 65,48 Princess Anri (Day 4) 87,62 Shadow Ryoko (Day 5) --- 80,46 RustyMrMokka (Day 5) 44,65 SuperAngelo128 (Day 4) 31,55 Ayvuir (Day 3) 16,37 ExThaNemesis (Day 2) 8,21 Swift (Day 1) Round 4 Tiny-Huge Island Division neonreaper – 643 SuperAngelo128 – 473 gotspork - 467 JaKyL25 - 420 Results (34.03%) 114 - gotspork (65.97%) 221 - neonreaper (48.66%) 163 - JaKyL25 (51.34%) 172 - SuperAngelo128 (53.43%) 179 - gotspork (46.57%) 156 - JaKyL25 (57.61%) 193 - neonreaper (42.39%) 142 - SuperAngelo128 (50.33%) 151 - gotspork (49.67%) 149 - SuperAngelo128 (66.33%) 199 - neonreaper (33.67%) 101 - JaKyL25 Trapped in the Closet Division Icehawk - 635 Princess Anri - 487 th3l3fty - 481 voltch - 308 Results (57.94%) 197 - Icehawk (42.06%) 143 - th3l3fty (52.35%) 178 - Princess Anri (47.65%) 162 - voltch (61.21%) 202 - Icehawk (38.79%) 128 - Princess Anri (55.76%) 184 - th3l3fty (44.24%) 146 - voltch (67.54%) 206 - Icehawk (32.46%) 99 - voltch (47.21%) 144 - th3l3fty (52.79%) 161 - Princess Anri Glory Days of Yore Division the icon ownz all - 516 WiggumFan267 – 512 FFDragon - 459 LiselTestify - 433 Results (46.09%) 159 - LiselTestify (53.91%) 186 - FFDragon (49.86%) 172 - WiggumFan267 (50.14%) 173 - the icon ownz all (46.67%) 140 - LiselTestify (53.33%) 160 - WiggumFan267 (46.00%) 138 - FFDragon (54.00%) 162 - the icon ownz all (47.02%) 134 - LiselTestify (52.98%) 151 - the icon ownz all (43.86%) 125 - FFDragon (56.14%) 160 - WiggumFan267 Standard Deviance Division Sir Chris - 576 RustyMrMokka – 487 yoblazer33 - 475 Lopen - 372 Results (41.52%) 137 – yoblazer33 (58.48%) 193 - Sir Chris (55.45%) 183 - RustyMrMokka (44.55%) 147 - Lopen (50.67%) 152 - yoblazer33 (49.33%) 148 - RustyMrMokka (68.00%) 204 - Sir Chris (32.00%) 96 - Lopen (56.27%) 166 – yoblazer33 (43.73%) 129 - Lopen (50.51%) 149 - Sir Chris (49.49%) 146 - RustyMrMokka 64 Ways To Leave Your Lover Division Shadow Ryoko - 632 NGamer64 – 502 Not Dave - 492 SHINE GET 64 - 274 Results (61.29%) 190 - Shadow Ryoko (38.71%) 120 - Ngamer64 (68.06%) 211 - Not Dave (31.94%) 99 - SHINE GET 64 (58.62%) 170 - Shadow Ryoko (41.38%) 120 - Not Dave (66.55%) 193 - NGamer64 (33.45%) 97 - SHINE GET 64 (75.63%) 242 - Shadow Ryoko (24.38%) 78 - SHINE GET 64 (52.81%) 169 - Ngamer64 (47.19%) 151 - Not Dave Likeable Laddies Division AlecTrevelyan006 - 593 MrSmartGuy – 495 Procrastinater - 483 Heroic Palmer – 299 Results (40.98%) 125 - MrSmartGuy (59.02%) 180 - AlecTrevelyan006 (36.07%) 110 - Heroic Palmer (63.93%) 195 - Procrastinater (66.55%) 193 - MrSmartGuy (33.45%) 97 - Heroic Palmer (56.90%) 165 – AlecTrevelyan006 (43.10%) 125 - Procrastinater (50.65%) 157 - MrSmartGuy (49.35%) 153 - Procrastinater (70.32%) 218 - AlecTrevelyan006 (29.68%) 92 - Heroic Palmer Sex and Drugs and Christian Values Divison Tom Bombadil - 610 Ayvuir – 488 SEP - 442 UltimaterializerX - 440 Results (47.33%) 142 - SEP (52.67%) 158 - Ayvuir (42.33%) 127 - UltimaterializerX (57.67%) 173 - Tom Bombadil (51.18%) 174 - SEP (48.82%) 166 - UltimaterializerX (40.29%) 137 - Ayvuir (59.71%) 203 - Tom Bombadil (36.25%) 116 - SEP (63.75%) 204 - Tom Bombadil (54.06%) 173 - Ayvuir (45.94%) 147 - UltimaterializerX ~''' Ed Bellis - 670 Justin_Crossing – 511 Drakeryn - 391 Luster Soldier - 388 '''Results (40.66%) 124 - Luster Soldier (59.34%) 181 - Justin_Crossing (71.80%) 219 - Ed Bellis (28.20%) 86 - Drakeryn (33.91%) 117 - Luster Soldier (66.09%) 228 - Ed Bellis (58.84%) 203 - Justin_Crossing (41.16%) 142 - Drakeryn (49.00%) 147 - Luster Soldier (51.00%) 153 - Drakeryn (35.67%) 107 - Justin_Crossing (64.33%) 193 - Ed Bellis Group 9 X_Dante_X - 524 Swift -503 Silver_Ermine - 467 fetusbucketeer – 466 Results (59.39%) 196 - X_Dante_X (40.61%) 134 - fetusbucketeer (46.36%) 153 - Silver_Ermine (53.64%) 177 - Swift (52.24%) 175 - X_Dante_X (47.76%) 160 - Silver_Ermine (54.03%) 181 - fetusbucketeer (45.97%) 154 - Swift (46.67%) 133 - X_Dante_X (53.33%) 152 - Swift (49.47%) 141 - fetusbucketeer (50.53%) 144 - Silver_Ermine Shpongled Stadium Division MajinZidane - 578 ExThaNemesis – 497 transience - 466 Cokes – 449 Results (48.31%) 157 - transience (51.69%) 168 – ExThaNemesis (39.08%) 127 - Cokes (60.92%) 198 – MajinZidane (49.71%) 169 - transience (50.29%) 171 – Cokes (45.59%) 155 - ExThaNemesis (54.41%) 185 – MajinZidane (44.07%) 130 - transience (55.93%) 165 - MajinZidane (52.20%) 154 - ExThaNemesis (47.80%) 141 - Cokes Round 3 BYES (Based on Round 2) FFDragon gotspork Princess Anri RustyMrMokka Sir Chris the icon ownz all Tom Bombadil Naughty, Nice, and Nasty Division 574 WiggumFan267 487 LiselTestify 469 Not Dave 463 Procrastinater --- 433 nintendogirl1 --- 424 SenpaiDessus 392 Mega Mana 379 Mer 281 Steiner 278 XxSoulxX CEOs and Stats Hos Division 531 Ed Bellis 430 Yoblazer 424 X_Dante_X 394 Ngamer64 --- 370 Justin_Crossing --- 327 BesaidGuy 319 LeonhartFour 303 Applekidjosh 300 Xcarvenger 232 SpikeDragon Division 3 536 neonreaper 471 Lopen 422 SHINE GET 64 402 Luster Soldier --- 388 Vengeful_KBM --- 342 ZenOfThunder 341 thundersheep 338 HaRRicH 334 Seginustemple 331 Theo72 You Play to Win the Division 406 ExThaNemesis 384 Cokes 342 SuperAngelo128 318 MrSmartGuy --- 318 Drakeryn --- 315 DpObliVion 314 Dr_Football 260 DigitalIncision 229 GrapefruitKing 194 ProphetProfit How to Train Your Shirt Division 490 Icehawk 468 MajinZidane 420 AlecTrevelyan006 417 UltimaterializerX --- 410 Silver_Ermine --- 376 KamikazePotato 373 TheKnightOfNee 366 Lockes Ragnarok 353 Caelus 342 SantaRPG Just-for-Fun Division 478 transience 405 Heroic Palmer 405 SEP 402 Ayvuir --- 398 JaKyL25 --- 393 War 384 SemiFinal vs Belarus 382 MoogleKupo 346 BIGPUN9999 312 sonicblastpunch Division by Zero 457 Shadow Ryoko 412 fetusbucketeer 409 th3l3fty 397 voltch --- 379 Swift --- 360 KleenexTissue50 356 Team Rocket Elite 335 snowcampsoldier 332 TimJab 303 Aecioo The Underscored Division (5th Placers) 313 Justin_Crossing 278 Silver_Ermine 269 Swift 258 Drakeryn 251 JaKyL25 --- 243 nintendogirl1 236 Vengeful_KBM Round 2 Worst Sandwich Ever Division: (79.04%) 328 - Shadow Ryoko (20.96%) 87 - Redtooth (66.02%) 274 - MrSmartGuy (33.98%) 141 - GMUN (70.84%) 294 - JaKyL25 (29.16%) 121 - Yonex (69.76%) 293 - SEP (30.24%) 127 - Zylo the wolf (65.78%) 273 - voltch (34.22%) 142 - BBallman7 (53.98%) 224 - Swift (46.02%) 191 - Kuge (30.24%) 127 - Master Moltar (69.76%) 293 - X_Dante_X Five Damn Notepads in the Grocery Store Division (63.37%) 282 - KleenexTissue50 (36.63%) 163 - As I Desire (62.95%) 277 - Procrastinater (37.05%) 163 - red13n (60.00%) 264 - Mega Mana (40.00%) 176 - DNEA (37.08%) 165 - metroid composite (62.92%) 280 - TimJab (35.45%) 156 - GodOfGaming (64.55%) 284 - LiselTestify (31.59%) 139 - Wanglicious (68.41%) 301 - Drakeryn (20.45%) 90 - Haguile (79.55%) 350 - RustyMrMokka Dr. Strange is Hard 2010 Division (72.38%) 304 - Justin_Crossing (27.62%) 116 - CasanovaZelos (67.06%) 285 - KamikazePotato (32.94%) 140 - FAHtastic (55.66%) 231 - snowcampsoldier (44.34%) 184 - Heroic Mario (44.29%) 186 - Paratroopa1 (55.71%) 234 - Seginustemple (48.94%) 208 - Menji76 (51.06%) 217 - sonicblastpunch (48.43%) 201 - PrivateBiscuit1 (51.57%) 214 - XxSoulxX (30.59%) 130 - Giggsalot (69.41%) 295 - SHINE GET 64 No Lynch in the Champagne Room Division (77.88%) 331 - WiggumFan267 (22.12%) 94 - Shaggy_Heru (61.41%) 261 - SenpaiDessus (38.59%) 164 - CommodoreTN (54.15%) 222 - Caelus (45.85%) 188 - Minipoooot (43.61%) 181 - Lady Ashe (56.39%) 234 - GrapefruitKing (36.43%) 153 - RayDyn (63.57%) 267 - Steiner (29.16%) 121 - Zea (70.84%) 294 - Xcarvenger (17.14%) 72 - Pleinair (82.86%) 348 - Tom Bombadil Schrodinger's Project Division (75.45%) 332 - Icehawk (24.55%) 108 - KanzarisKelshen (72.56%) 312 - SuperAngelo128 (27.44%) 118 - sonten1 (71.43%) 300 - Silver_Ermine (28.57%) 120 - Zachnorn (50.71%) 213 - Theo72 (49.29%) 207 - raytan7585 (36.39%) 151 - KingBartz (63.61%) 264 - SantaRPG (32.24%) 137 - rammtay (67.76%) 288 - Team Rocket Elite (20.92%) 91 - Fett0001 (79.08%) 344 - Ed Bellis Apples of the Decade Division (73.68%) 280 - AlecTrevelyan006 (26.32%) 100 - TheRock1525 (65.13%) 254 - ZenOfThunder (34.87%) 136 - MSS (53.59%) 209 - thundersheep (46.41%) 181 - Shoenin_Kakashi (50.53%) 192 - DigitalIncision (49.47%) 188 - Ctrl Alt Del (43.12%) 166 - ZaziGuado (56.88%) 219 - BesaidGuy (32.73%) 126 - Janus5000 (67.27%) 259 - TheKnightOfNee (19.74%) 75 - Da_J (80.26%) 305 - Sir Chris Absolutely Nothing Division (With Zombies!) (86.85%) 317 - FFDragon (13.15%) 48 - Biolizard28 (72.33%) 264 - LeonhartFour (27.67%) 101 - tazzyboyishere (44.00%) 154 - DSRage (56.00%) 196 - ProphetProfit (46.39%) 167 - Explicit Content (53.61%) 193 - BIGPUN9999 (26.11%) 94 - Mac Arrowny (73.89%) 266 - War (24.00%) 84 - BakusaiTenketsu (76.00%) 266 - Not Dave (20.86%) 73 - RevolverSaro (79.14%) 277 - Cokes Some German Gibberish Division (72.70%) 269 - MoogleKupo141 (27.30%) 101 - Ness26 (80.54%) 298 - gotspork (19.46%) 72 - Blind Azathoth (76.16%) 278 - Ayvuir (23.84%) 87 - PepsiPlunge (57.53%) 210 - Aecioo (42.47%) 155 - TheKoolAidShoto (44.86%) 166 - sephsblade (55.14%) 204 - Lockes Ragnarok (42.97%) 159 - CrimsonOcean (57.03%) 211 - Mer (37.53%) 137 - i am the game (62.47%) 228 - MajinZidane BOOB COOKIE Division (71.52%) 236 - Lopen (28.48%) 94 - Shake (56.92%) 185 - nintendogirl1 (43.08%) 140 - foolmo (45.23%) 147 - charmander6000 (54.77%) 178 - SemiFinal vs Belarus (49.23%) 160 - SBell0105 (50.77%) 165 - fetusbucketeer (38.48%) 127 - yazzy14 (61.52%) 203 - Dr_Football (54.24%) 179 - Luster Soldier (45.76%) 151 - Forceful Dragon (38.48%) 127 - SensiShadeSlaye (61.52%) 203 - transience Walker, Texas Shuffleboarder Division (77.97%) 230 - neonreaper (22.03%) 65 - Ayuyu (79.66%) 231 - Princess Anri (20.34%) 59 - WalrusJump (50.00%) 145 - KommunistKoala (50.00%) 145 - DpObliVion (TIE WINNER) (36.79%) 103 - The Utility Man (63.21%) 177 - th3l3fty (27.24%) 79 - Bonetail (72.76%) 211 - Yoblazer (27.93%) 81 - IhatethisCPU (72.07%) 209 - Ngamer64 (17.93%) 52 - TheOcelot (82.07%) 238 - the icon ownz all Nerd Juice Division (79.18%) 289 - ExThaNemesis (20.82%) 76 - edwardsdv (60.00%) 210 - HaRRicH (40.00%) 140 - pxlated (66.57%) 233 - UltimaterializerX (33.43%) 117 - Nevest (56.76%) 193 - SpikeDragon (43.24%) 147 - Weaku (38.79%) 128 - ctesjbuvf (61.21%) 202 - Vengeful_KBM (35.56%) 128 - SmartMuffin (64.44%) 232 - AppleKidJosh (26.20%) 93 - HeroicGammaRay (73.80%) 262 - Heroic Palmer Round 1 Sandwich Division: +149 Shadow Ryoko +85 MrSmartGuy +64 JaKyL25 +45 SEP +35 voltch +29 Swift +5 Master Moltar --- -53 Gaddswell -123 Amazing Telephone -236 ertyu Worst Running Gag Ever Division: +184 X_Dante_X +97 Kuge +39 BBallman7 +30 Zylo the wolf +25 Yonex +12 GMUN -15 Redtooth --- -90 Kyle Bowen -103 ChichiriMuyo -179 darkx This Division Doesn't Like Its Bananas Too Ripe and Will Spend Five Damn Minutes in the Grocery Store Feeling Them: +151 KleenexTissue50 +142 Procrastinater +112 Mega Mana +58 metroid composite +28 GodOfGaming -13 Wanglicious -63 Haguile --- -91 vcharon -147 PrestonStarry -177 supershyguy65 Notepad File Division: +104 RustyMrMokka +89 Drakeryn +67 LiselTestify +23 TimJab -12 DNEA -14 red13n -25 As I Desire --- -47 warning_crazy -51 Naye745 -134 kaonashi1 Growing Up Is Hard Division: +110 Justin_Crossing +74 KamikazePotato +54 snowcampsoldier +30 Paratroopa1 +1 Menji76 0 PrivateBiscuit1 -12 Giggsalot --- -36 meisnewbie -110 Inviso -111 red sox 777 Dr. Strange Battle 2010 Division: +115 SHINE GET 64 +57 XxSoulxX +54 sonicblastpunch +48 Seginustemple +7 Heroic Mario +3 FAHtastic -8 CasanovaZelos --- -23 TheLastOblesik -117 Cloud and Squall -136 TheCodeIsBosco Nice Guys No Lynch First Division: +182 WiggumFan267 +94 SenpaiDessus +71 Caelus +39 Lady Ashe +34 RayDyn +20 Zea -26 Pleinair --- -28 Jeff Zero -176 Tai -210 Hippo Real Time Sex Update Division: +117 Tom Bombadil +70 Xcarvenger +45 Steiner +19 GrapefruitKing +3 Minipoooot +1 CommodoreTN -19 Shaggy_Heru --- -35 SF_Clowns -82 amyvitality66 -119 Revenus Unsuccessful Project Division: +124 Icehawk +75 SuperAngelo128 +47 Silver_Ermine +28 Theo72 -31 KingBartz -38 rammtay -40 Fett0001 --- -41 Meow1000 -42 Surskit -82 Dark_Spiral Successful Project Division +179 Ed Bellis +97 Team Rocket Elite +65 SantaRPG +5 raytan7585 -13 Zachnorn -27 sonten1 -32 KanzarisKelshen --- -37 MyWorldIsSquare -115 Vlado -122 andymancan Apples to Apples Division: +97 AlecTrevelyan006 +81 ZenOfThunder +66 thundersheep +59 DigitalIncision +39 ZaziGuado +12 Janus5000 -55 Da_J --- -66 paulg235 -83 Naomi_Diamond -149 rockexe Division of the Decade: +120 Sir Chris +70 TheKnightOfNee +67 BesaidGuy +48 Ctrl Alt Del +31 Shoenin_Kakashi -32 MSS -39 TheRock1525 --- -44 KCF0107 -49 Random_Guy_42 -172 hochiminh Zombie Apocalypse Division: +169 FFDragon +81 LeonhartFour +20 DSRage +6 Explicit Content +5 Mac Arrowny +1 BakusaiTenketsu -10 RevolverSaro --- -50 MysteriousStan -97 Dr Pizza -125 Topstorm87 What Is This Division Good For: +93 Cokes +77 Not Dave +67 War +39 BIGPUN9999 +4 ProphetProfit -4 tazzyboyishere -40 Biolizard28 --- -55 EndOfDiscOne -60 SlymDayspring -121 Black_Hydras Manly Foreign Accents Division +110 MoogleKupo141 +97 gotspork +86 Ayvuir +49 Aecioo +23 sephsblade +14 CrimsonOcean -2 i am the game --- -61 Chaotic Mind -79 Lieutenant Kettch -237 pimanrules save_us.division: +145 MajinZidane +58 Mer +56 Lockes Ragnarok +12 TheKoolAidShoto +10 PepsiPlunge +5 Blind Azathoth +3 Ness26 --- -60 SephirothG -73 croy3 -156 MWC Laundry Division: +98 Lopen +60 nintendogirl1 +45 charmander6000 +41 SBell0105 +28 yazzy14 +23 Luster Soldier +11 SensiShadeSlaye --- -67 Alanna82 -113 Dark Young Link -126 TsunamiXXVIII Righteous Clique Overlord Division: +56 transience +48 Forceful Dragon +43 Dr_Football +40 fetusbucketeer +20 Semi vs Belarus +19 foolmo -28 Shake --- -49 Pokalicious -66 Holy Excalibur -83 ff6man Shady Grove Retirement Community Division: +148 neonreaper +117 Princess Anri +50 KommunistKoala +37 The Utility Man +21 Bonetail +19 IhatethisCPU -31 TheOcelot --- -66 Chrono1219 -127 ZensGirlfriend -168 stripey12isback Walking Billboard Division: +109 the icon ownz all +88 Ngamer64 +69 Yoblazer +54 th3l3fty +26 DpObliVion -3 WalrusJump -49 Ayuyu --- -58 masterofmarth -103 azazel22 -133 Albion Welch's Grape Juice Division: +133 ExThaNemesis +57 HaRRicH +45 UltimaterializerX +35 SpikeDragon -8 ctesjbuvf -11 SmartMuffin -16 HeroicGammaRay --- -39 chocoboslayer -87 Anagram -109 SenorHouseMouse Future Stat Nerd Division: +94 Heroic Palmer +68 Applekidjosh +39 Vengeful_KBM +25 Weaku +3 Nevest -5 pxlated -6 edwardsdv --- -59 DaruniaTheGoron -74 joyrock -85 MycroProcessor Victory Speech neoneaper | Posted 6/3/2010 9:57:29 PM | message detail Thanks to: * Ed Bellis for running the show * Carvy for helping * Smurf for having this idea so long ago (but not for anti-voting me you Irish bastard) * Icehawk for being the most deserving winner (but he turned on me and the UOTY gods frown upon that) * THE CLIQUE * Mafia buddies that have given me some love * KingBartz * TEAM REALO * god for not letting NGamer draft me * Ryoko but this has nothing to do with UOTY and is a pre-emptive thank you for future events WINK * Anri for fueling the fire * Ayuyu for being so beautiful * my wife for not having a clue what I've been doing in the basement for 10 weeks * Playing The Game Strategem Volume I * Sess * Halo * vicodin * percocet * flomax * urocit-k * ambien * benadryl * c+d * fish oil * anti-biotics * extracorporreal shockwave lithotripsy * whatever other pills I take every day SO MANY * Senpai * Wigs * Boko So many of you. Now I have my ring, I've got my title belt, my career is complete. Today I sat down on the stairs in work, thinking to myself.. what if I had posted "penis" in less topics that Heroic Mario posted in, would I be here today? Is this luck, is this fate... no. No, I thought, this was all about me, playing the game, playing to win, and executing the game on a higher level than anyone could have thought. No one predicted me to win (except for like 12 people), no one! Then a department manager walked by, looking at me all confused. I'm going to get a UOTY ring made and when I wear that, I think they'll understand. I bless you all and **** the Celtics lost --- measure twice, cut twice Category:User of the Year